Band
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Jean Kirshctein sebagai murid SMA biasa dan berusaha membuat band indie imipiannya. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Set your mind on writing a letter that you can't express with words_

_I'd been considering sending it to the person I'd be in the days to come,_

_but I don't have an address to send it to,_

_&amp; don't know where I am, either_

_[Neru-P : Terror]_

_._

_._

**Band**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Band (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Bahasa abal, typo(s), dan pusing yang melanda cerita, dan plot ancur detected, pairing detected, dan di sini akan ada contain Ereri nyempil.**

.

.

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Sejak kecil Jean selalu diajarkan oleh orang tuanya berbagai macam alat musik, mulai dari yang klasik sampai yang modern. Seruling, biola, gitar, piano, flute, dan berbagai macam alat musik semua Jean kuasai saat dirinya berumur tiga belas tahun. Ini dikarenakan tuntutan orang tuanya yang merupakan seorang komposer utama yang telah lama belajar di luar negri sana. Menjadi musisi utama merupakan apa yang diharapkan orang tuanya pada anak semata wayang mereka. Nuansa musik klasik yang menjadi ciri khas Keluarga Kirschtein tak bisa dilepas begitu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan atau menggesernya sedikitpun.

Namun bukan seorang Jean Kirschtein jika dia tidak bisa mengubah adat turun menurun Keluarga Kirschtein yang menurutnya kuno itu. Dirinya yang di sekolah dikenal sebagai anak yang urakan dan tak punya aturan memiliki aturan musik sendiri. Dirinya tidak merasa tertarik dengan lagu berbau klasik yang menurut mereka di luar sana itu adalah anugera musik yang paling dipuja. Tidak menurutnya.

"Ha? Aku lebih suka mendengarkan lagu Metal atau Hardcore daripada lagu klasik."

Itu yang selalu Jean ucapkan pada teman-temannya. Toh, dia tidak peduli dengan cibiran, sindiran, atau hinaan tentang martabatnya yang menyandang nama 'Kirschtein'. Menurutnya itu tidak penting. Ini adalah aliran lagu yang dia pilih. Tidak ada yang lain.

Sampai dia lulus SMP pun Jean tak bisa memaksa orang tua mereka untuk menyekolahkan dirinya di sekolah biasa. Alasannya adalah dia ingin membentuk sebuah Band dan bisa Go International dengan band indie-nya kelak. Tentu saja sebagai dirinya sebagai seorang vokalis. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia sudah menguasai semua alat musik dia menjadi ogah-ogahan memegang alat musik. Jean ingin menyanyi, Jean ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia ingin menjadi murid biasa.

Namun orang tua Jean berkata lain. Mereka menolak Jean untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa yang menurut mereka tidak elit sama sekali. Dan kalian tahu apa yang Jean lakukan untuk mengantisipasinya? Dia kabur dari rumah mencari sekolah biasa yang menurutnya cocok untuknya.

Dengan uang tabungan yang dia miliki dia menyewa apartemen dan bersekolah di sekolah biasa yang menurutnya cocok dengannya. Tidak hanya begitu, dia juga memulai kerja sampingan sebagai seorang DJ di sebuah Pub di pinggiran kota dan seorang vokalis sekaligus gitaris di sebuah cafe dekat apartemennya. Tidak mudah memang mengingat kedua orang tuanya menentang keras jalan hidup seorang Jean Kirschtein. Tapi ini jalan hidup yang Jean pilih. Menjadi anak SMA biasa, memiliki teman banyak, bisa pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman, dan yang paling dia sukai adalah hobi-nya tersalurkan. Inilah kehidupan seorang Jean Kirschtein yang baru. Di umurnya yang kelima belas dia sudah menjadi anak badung yang kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkan pesan seenak jidatnya.

'Jangan cari aku dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja di luar sana. Aku akan sesekali pulang dan membawa banyak cerita menarik pada kalian.'

Begitulah memo yang Jean tinggalkan dengan keadaan kamar kosong dan jendela terbuka. Semenjak itu orang tua Jean terus menghubungi dan mengirimkan banyak uang untuknya. Tapi Jean hanya menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja dan menyimpan uang pemberian orang tuanya. Menjadi anak badung memang menyenangkan dan meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi Jean, tapi menjadi anak yang tidak mengabari orang tua tidaklah pantas bagi seorang Jean. Dia terlalu menyayangi mereka walau dirinya dipandang 'nakal dan tidak tahu diri' oleh teman atau kerabat Keluarga Kirschtein.

Entah orang tua Jean kerasukan setan atau hantu mana mereka dengan mudah memperbolehkan Jean sekolah di sekolah biasa tanpa berkata apapun. Sungguh beruntungnya diri Jean bisa sekolah di tempat biasa.

Dan sekarang di sinilah Jean berada, di apartemen murah yang tidak luas, letaknya terpecil dari perkotaan, dan dia hanya membawa gitar bolong yang dia beli dengan uangnya sendiri berserta uang secukupnya. Jean tersenyum menatap apartemennya lagi, dalam benaknya sudah terlintas bagaimana berantakannya apartemennya nanti.

"Selamat datang kehidupan baruku."

.

.

.

**TBC . . .**

.

.

Ai datang dengan fanfic baru dan jangan hantam Ai dengan apa saja kalau fanfic ini aneh. Sekali lagi tanpa pikir panjang...

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_And so you thought you'd just drop by,_

_And you expect me to be free._

_But now I'm saving all my lovin'_

_For someone who's lovin' me. _

_[Cake : I Will Survive]_

_._

_._

**Band**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Band (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Bahasa abal, typo(s), dan pusing yang melanda cerita, dan plot ancur detected, pairing detected, dan di sini akan ada contain Ereri nyempil.**

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Chapter 1

.

.

Dengan santai Jean berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang telah ramai oleh murid kelas satu. Dirinya mencari di mana sekiranya kelasnya berada.

"Satu B satu B satu B..." terus menerus yang ia gumamkan sambil melihat papan kelas yang tergantung. Tidak lama setelah itu dia tersenym penuh kepuasan. Ditemukan kelasnya yang berada di lantai satu, berada di antara kelas 1-A dan 1-C. Dia gerakkan kakiknya menuju ke bangku kosong yang tersisa. Dirinya menemukan bangku kosong yang berada di pojokkan kelas dekat dengan kaca.

"Sepertinya aku yang terakhir." Jean mengarahkan dirinya pada tempat duduk itu tadi. Dia nyamankan posisi duduknya di bangku tersebut sambil mengehela nafas nyaman. Bangku SMA yang dia inginkan. SMA Trost yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Seraya menghilangkan bosan Jean keluarkan MP3 berwarna merah dan putih dengan headshet berwarna hitam. Dia pasang kedua headshet tersebut pada telinga kanan dan kirinya. Tanpa babibu dia tekan tombol play dan terputarlah lagu dari MP3 tersebut. Bibir tersenyum menikmati seseorang yang bernyanyi itu. Tanpa Jean sadari dirinya pun ikut bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang memang tapi cukup menarik perhatian seorang pria yang duduk tepat di hadapannya ini.

Orang berambut hitam itu membalikkan badannya menatap Jean yang terlihat menikmati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Matanya terpejam, menghayati lagu yang ia dengarkan. "Permisi." lelaki itu mencoba memanggil Jean dengan nada yang sopan. Tapi tidak ada respon yang berarti. Jean masih terbius oleh lagu yang ia dengarkan.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Jean menekan tombol pause dan menatap heran pada orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, "Ada apa?"

Orang itu tadi tersenyum lembut pada Jean, "Apa yang kau nyanyikan tadi 'I Will Survive'?"

Tidak segera menjawabnya Jean malah terdiam sejenak. Dia perhatikan orang yang duduk di depannya ini. Dia memiliki jerawat yang dia yakin itu adalah semacam tanda lahir. Matanya juga terlihat bersahabat, tidak sama dengan mata yang Jean miliki. Rambut hitam legam dengan model poni yang aneh menurut Jean (tapi Jean merasa itu pas dengan wajah orang di hadapannya ini). Kulitnya juga sedikit lebih redup dari milik Jean. Tapi Jean yakin, orang yang ada di hadapannya ini pasti orang yang kalem. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Halo?" orang itu melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan muka Jean.

Gelagapan tentunya Jean menjawab sahutan orang itu tadi dengan anggukan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ah maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, namaku Marco Bodt. Salam kenal." orang yang mengaku bernama Marco itu tadi mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Jean berkenalan.

"A-aa, namaku Jean Kirschtein. Salam kenal juga." Jean menjabat uluran tangan Marco. Dirinya merasa perkenalan kali ini sungguh yang terburuk. Dirinya merasa gugup. Apakah ini rasanya berkenalan dengan anak SMA biasa?

Marco tersenyum lembut mendapati tingkah Jean yang menurutnya aneh itu tadi, "Kau menyukai The Beatles ya?"

Dengan cepat Jean menggeleng. Dalam benaknya adalah apakah lagu yang dia nyanyikan tadi adalah lagu The Beatles? Band ternama yang sekarang semua anggota telah dipanggil tuhan? Seingatnya dia sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada lagu yang dimiliki The Beatles.

"Ah begitu, kalau begitu itu lagu siapa?" tanya Marco lagi.

"Cake." jawab Jean spontan.

"Cake?" terlihat Marco mengingat sesuatu. "Ah aku ingat, lagu itu telah diaransemen ulang oleh Cake ya. Wajar saja kalau lagu itu lebih terkenal sebagai milik Cake."

Jean hanya melongo melihat reaksi Marco. Apa dia begitu tertinggal beritanya sampai dia tidak tahu lagu aslinya milik siapa? Atau memang dia tidak tahu ini lagu siapa.

"Sepertinya kau bingung ya?" Marco kembali bersuara. Jean hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

"Begini, lagu itu sebenarnya milik The Beatles. Kau tahu kan The Beatles, lagunya sungguh melegenda sampai sekarang. Tapi sekarang lagu itu lebih terkenal dengan milik Cake. Ya itu karena lagu itu diaransemen ulang oleh Cake. Aku rasa orang-orang lebih menyukai lagu itu dalam versi Cake sehingga tidak banyak yang tahu kalau sebenarnya lagu itu milik The Beatles. Apa kau mengerti?" jelas Marco yang tidak begitu panjang tadi.

Respon yang Jean berikan sungguh lambat. Dirinya mencerna apa yang dikatakan orang yang ada di hadapannya layaknya komputer pentium 3. Oh ayolah Jean, jangan shock dengan perkenalan pertamamu. Dia orang yang bersahabat jika kau menyadarinya.

"Aku baru tahu tentang itu." kata Jean. Kemudian dirinya melapas Headshet dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tas bersama dengan MP3-nya.

Marco kembali ingin bicara tapi terhenti saat seorang guru memasuki kelas. "Kita berbincang lagi nanti."

Jean yang masih shock kecil-kecilan hanya menatap Marco dengan tatapan aneh. Dirinya memiliki insting kalau orang dihadapannya ini dapat memainkan alat musik. Tapi alat musik apa? Gitar? Bass? Drum? Piano? atau mungkin Biola? Jean tak bisa mereka-reka apa yang sekiranya bisa dimainkan Marco. yang ada dipikiran Jean hanya ada satu.

"Apa dia mau ikut main band?"

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya pulang bagi anak sekolah. Sementara Jean masih sendirian berjalan menyusuri koridor, kembali dari ruang guru. Jean tidak mendapatkan hukuman, hanya saja dia bertanya-tanya tentang klub yang ada di sekolah ini. Apakah ada yang sesuai yang ada di benaknya. Dibacanya satu persatu lembaran yang berisi tentang musik. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

Sesaat dirinya akan berbelok pada tikungan koridor dirinya dikejutkan dengan seorang murid berambut coklat eboni yang memojokkan seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Secepat mungkin Jean bersembunyi di balik tembok. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Ini baru hari pertama sekolah dan Jean menemukan sesuatu hal yang aneh, seorang lelaki yang memojokkan lelaki. Jika yang dipojokkan adalah seorang wanita maka dia akan lewat tanpa peduli dengan apa yang dia lihat. Tapi ini adalah lelaki, _Apa mereka gay?_

"Le-Levi-senpai..." lelaki berambut eboni itu terlihat gugup. Pipinya bersemu merah walaupun dirinya telah memojokkan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya, dan lagi dia senior. Sedikit guratan takut dan senang dapat Jean lihat dari kejauhan.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek yang menurut Jean tadi bernama Levi tadi hanya mendengus, "Jaeger, biarkan aku pergi."

_Jaeger? Itu nama atau marga?_ pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali muncul pada acara mengumping Jean. Dirinya sudah memasang wajah horror, pikirannya mengatakan untuk pergi tapi hatinya mengatakan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Ti-tidak, ada yang i-ingin aku sampaikan." lelaki berambut eboni itu menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku begitu?"

_Oi oi, bukankah itu terlalu blak-blakan? _Jean yang tak tahu terkena setan mana malah ikut blushing melihat adegan yang seharusnya manis dimatanya malah menjadi horror, karena sesama lelaki. Begini-begini Jean masih suka yang namanya dada wanita. Dia tidak mau menjadi gay hanya karena melihat adegan horror di hadapannya ini. Dirinya berjanji dia pulang nanti mau nonton Highschool DxD dari laptopnya.

"I-itu..." lelaki berambut eboni itu masih saja bingung dengan semburat merahnya. Padahal Levi, yang ada di depannya kini telah menahan tawa.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Eren." Levi mencium pipi kiri lelaki berambut eboni yang bernama Eren itu tadi lalu pergi entah ke mana. Meninggalkan Eren yang sudah bersemu merah menahan malu. Ditutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_MEREKA GAY! _teriak benak Jean dalam frustasi. Tubuhnya masih kaku karena adegan Shonen-ai berbau GAY yang ia tonton secara Live Action. Sadarlah Jean sadarlah, ini masih hari pertama dan kau bisa pulang dan menonton berjubel daftar tontonan Ecchi untuk menyembuhkan shockmu ini. Ingatlah dengan betapa cantiknya gadis berambut hitam berwajah oriental yang kau temui di kantin tadi.

Dengan langkah gontai Jean melewati orang yang dirinya asumsikan bernama Eren Jaeger itu (karena Levi tadi memanggilnya dengan Jaeger lalu disusul dengan Eren) tanpa mempedulikan orang yang menurut Jean itu aneh. Tanpa dilirik atau disapa, Jean tak mau tertular penyakit gay dari orang aneh poni belah tengah itu.

_Semoga dia bukan temanku._

* * *

Dengan memainkan dawai gitarnya, Jean menyamankan duduknya pada panggung mini sebuah cafe. Permainannya terdengar lembut dan roman, sesuai dengan nuansa cafe malam ini. Banyak sekali sepasang sejoli yang menghabiskan malam mereka berdua kali ini. _Padahal ini bukan malam minggu._

Masih tergiang di benak Jean adegan gay yang menurutnya aneh. Dirinya mengira orang gay itu hanya ada di Amerika Serikat, tapi dirinya tidak menyangka kalau di tempat tinggalnya juga ada. Sudah live action lagi, sungguh Jean mengutuk orang yang berani-berani melakukan adegan mesum (padahal sebenarnya biasa) di depannya.

"Jean." panggil pemilik cafe yang datang menghampiri Jean. Sontak Jean berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Ditatapnya pemilik cafe yang memiliki rambut pirang dengan beberapa jenggot tipis mengitari dagunya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Hannes?" tanya Jean sopan pada pemilik cafe yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu cinta?"

Jean sedikit kebingungan, "Lagu cinta? Yang seperti apa?"

Hannes berbalik dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepasang sejoli yang ada di dekat kaca yang bernomor dua dari pojok. Sementara di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya di pojokan, seorang gadis berpakaian minim tengah menatap tak suka pada kemesraan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau tahu kan lagu yang pas?"

Jean mengangguk paham. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kita telah dibayar." jawaban Hannes memberikan senyuman penuh arti pada Jean. Yang itu artinya gaji Jean pada hari pertama sudah mendapatkan ekstra yang menggiurkan. Hari pertama ternyata tidak buruk baginya.

Hannes pun meninggalkan Jean yang sudah memainkan macam-macam chord yang sesuai dengan lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Sudah terbesit di pikirannya kalau dia akan menyanyikan lagu I Will Survive milik Cake. Dirinya jadi teringat dengan Marco Bodt yang duduk di depannya tadi pagi. Apa dirinya bisa berteman dengan dia?

"At first I was afraid.  
I was petrified.  
I kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side.  
But then I spent so many nights  
Just thinking how you'd done me wrong.  
I grew strong.  
I learned how to get along.  
And so you're back from outer space.  
I just walked in to find you here  
Without that look upon your face.  
I should have changed my fucking lock.  
I would have made you leave your key  
If I'd have known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me. "

Jean menyanyikan setiap bait lagu yang sesuai. Diliriknya sepasang sejoli dengan gadis berpakaian minim marah-marah tak jelas dalam diam. Dilihatnya dengan samar seringai iblis dari pria itu tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Lebih memesrakan dirinya pada kekasih baru yang mulai tersipu malu karena bujuk rayu pria itu tadi. Sementara gadis berpakaian minim tadi, jangan ditanya. Ternyata itu semua rencana sang pria untuk menyindir sang gadis yang Jean asumsikan adalah mantan kekasihnya. Hebat.

"Oh now go.  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now.  
You're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one  
Who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I. "

Sang gadis yang menyadari lagu yang dinyanyikan Jean adalah sebuah sindiran baginya maka dia pun tidak tinggal diam. Tapi entah kenapa Jean yang tersenyum tampan pada gadis itu tadi membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya. _Yes, dengan begini aku bisa memiliki fans._

"I will survive.  
As long as I know how to love  
I know I'll be alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
I will survive.  
I will survive. "

Pria tadi memohon ijin pada kekasihnya untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Gadis yang berada di pojokkan berusaha menyusul pria itu tadi. Sementara gadis yang notabennya adalah kekasih pria itu hanya diam. Karena sejak awal dia sudah tahu kalau lagu ini sebuah sindiran. Maka dari itu gadis itu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"It took all the strength I had  
Just not to fall apart.  
I'm trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart.  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to cry.  
But now I hold my head up high. "

Pria tadi kembali ke bangkunya dengan wajah kusut. Sementara gadis berbaju minim tadi kembali dengan wajah lebih kusut lagi. Gadis yang menjadi kekasih pria itu tadi berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan ucapan halus yang Jean tak dapat dengar. Namun karena sifat kekasih dari pria yang pengertian dan suara emas Jean lelaki tadi dapat kembali ke wajah tampan yang bersahabat tadi. Pemandangan yang indah sekaligus menyedihkan di matanya.

"And you'll see me with somebody new.  
I'm not that stupid little person  
Still in love with you.  
And so you thought you'd just drop by,  
And you expect me to be free.  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone who's lovin' me. "

Bait barusan baru saja benar-benar menusuk hati gadis yang keadaannya sudah kusut. Ditatapnya Jean dengan tatapan tajam terbaiknya. Namun Jean sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Masih dilanjutnya kembali menyanyinya yang sudah kembali ke reff dan selesai. Semuanya yang berada di cafe bertepuk tangan atas lagu yang diberikan Jean pada pengunjung. Yang paling bertepuk tangan paling keras adalah sepasang sejoli yang menjadi pusat lagu ini. Dan bagaimana dengan gadis berbaju minim yang duduk di pojokan tadi? Dia sudah pergi entah ke mana.

Jean tersenyum puas pada nyanyiannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa semenikmati menyanyi di hadapan semua orang. Seperti sebuah video clip, dirinya adalah seorang musisi sementara di hadapannya ada sebuah cuplikan yang menjadi pemerjelas lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Sungguh sempurna.

"Hari pertama tidak buruk juga."

.

.

TBC . . .

.

.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rising ultramarine_

_Spins around in my memories_

_Entangling us within__the future_

_Became colored_

_[Megurine Luka : Palette]_

_._

_._

**Band**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Band (c) Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Bahasa abal, typo(s), dan pusing yang melanda cerita, dan plot ancur detected, pairing detected, dan di sini akan ada contain yaoi nyempil. (author fujo not gomen)**

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Chapter 2

.

.

Hari ke-dua Jean bersekolah dan dia masih belum mempunyai banyak teman kecuali seorang murid yang duduk tepat di depannya yang bernama Marco Bodt. Padahal jujur dalam benak Jean dia berharap memiliki banyak teman dengan senda gurau layaknya anak-anak pada normalnya. Tidak seperti sekolahnya yang dulu, terlalu fokus belajar dan hanya mementingkan akademik. Non-akademik di sana memang dianggap penting juga, tapo lebih cenderung ke akademik, dan bagi seorang Jean Kirschtein itu sangat membosankan.

Dan sekali lagi di sini Jean berada, duduk di bangku kelas pojok kiri belakang dengan melamun manatap langit tanpa mengacuhkan penjelasan gurunya tentang pelajaran matematika yang sudah membuat hampir semua murid di kelas ini melayang ke surga. Jean tidak terlalu memproteskan pelajaran ini, karena dirinya sudah mengerti dengan berbagai deret angka beserta a_ljabar _yang tertulis manis di papan tulis. Salahkan orang tuanya yang dulu selalu mengawasinya saat belajar sehingga dia tidak bisa tidur sampai keesokan paginya.

Satu hal lagi yang tak bisa Jean sangka, sejak kemarin dia duduk di sebelah anak bernama EREN JAEGER. _Kenapa dia harus duduk di sebelahku?_ Begitu terus yang batin Jean utarakan dengan sesekali melirik ke arah anak berambut coklat ebony. _DASAR MONYET MAHO!_

* * *

"Jean, ini aku buatkan bekal untukmu." ujar Marco seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna biru tua kepada Jean.

"Te-terima kasih." Jean menerima kotak bekal dengan malu-malu.

Jean dan Marco pun sibuk memakan bekal masing-masing tanpa membicarakan hal yang berarti. Padahal mereka berada di atap sekolah, tapi Jean tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk kali ini.

"Kau sudah memutuskan masuk klub apa Jean?" tanya Marco tiba-tiba.

Jean terus terdiam sambil memakan bekal bikinan Marco.

"Aku dengar ada klub musik instrumental, kau mau ikut?" lanjut Marco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bekalnya.

"Klub musik instrumental? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada klub semacam itu." kata Jean. Tidak kaget atau yang semacamnya.

"Itu klub yang berisi tentang anak band." jawab Marco langsung.

Jean membanting kotak bekal yang sudah kosong beserta sumpit dan menompangkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Marco seraya berkata, "Ayo kita bangkitkan lagi klub itu." dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sejenak Marco kebingungan, tapi dijawabnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan mantap, "Ayo."

"Tapi..." kembali Jean duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding, "Pada saat aku bertanya pada guru tentang klub yang berhubungan dengan musik, aku tidak menemukan klub musik ini."

"Tentu saja." ujar marco, "Klub ini sudah satu tahun yang lalu bubar. Aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi aku dengar pada saat itu ada salah satu anggota band yang kecelakaan dan tangannya patah."

"Ha? Hanya karena itu klub dibubarkan?"

"Itu yang aku dengar saja, aku tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya."

Jean mendongak menatap langit biru musim semi, tidak habis pikir baginya klub semacam itu bisa bubar hanya karena salah seorang anggotanya kecelakaan dan patah tulang. Baginya itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. _Pasti ada alasan lain kenapa klub itu bubar._

"Oh iya Marco, kalau kau tahu tentang klub itu berarti kau bisa memainkan alat musik." Seru Jean dengan menatap ke wajah Marco yang sedang masa 'kalem menikmati angin'.

Marco mengangguk.

"Alat musik apa itu?" tanya Jean lagi.

"Gitar."

_Pas, kita punya harapan._

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, sebagian murid ada yang berbondong pulang dan ada yang ke ruang klub dulu atau lainnya (yang macam-macam di tempat tersembunyi juga ada). Namun Jean tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Dia sedang berdiri di lantai tigak ruangan pojok dengan pintu geser yang tertutup rapat. Dengan memberanikan diri ia menggeser pintu dan permisi. Tapi apa yang dia temukan? Ruangannya kosong dengan berjubel debu yang datang entah dari mana.

Dan di mana Marco? Dia izin merawat adiknya yang sedang sakit di rumah, jadi dia tidak bisa menemani Jean untuk melihat bagaimana ruangan klubnya nanti. Jika jadi.

"Kotor." Itu yang Jean ucapkan pertama kali melihat situasi ruangan ini. Bisa dibiliang ini ruang klub musik instrumental yang ditinggalkan. Ruangan berbentuk 'L' dengan satu meja kayu bundar dengan kursi kayu yang mengelilingi meja berada di sudut ruangan tepat di depan jendela yang kusam. Tidak jauh dari situ ada tiga lemari yang berada di belokan sudut ruangan, dua berada di samping kiri dan dan satu berada di samping kanan. Sementara di sudut ruangan yang lain (belokan ruangan yang lain) hanya ada beberapa _sound system _yang terlihat kusam tertata dengan rapi. Tepat di samping kanan lemari kayu yang berdiri sendiri terdapat sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Jean tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tetapi dia akan mengeceknya besok dengan Marco. Dan jangan lupakan piano yang ada berada tepat di samping _sound system_.

Jean berjalan menuju ke arah piano. Menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari dan merasakan kayu kusam dari piano tersebut. "Bahkan pianonya juga kotor." gumam Jean. "Oh, ini piano digital."

Jean mencoba menekan tuts piano tersebut dan hasilnya berbunyi, "Masih berfungsi."

Secepatnya Jean meraih kursi kayu dan menaruhnya tepat di depan piano. Dibersihkannya dulu piano dan kursi tersebut dengan kain kotor yang entah Jean dapatkan dari mana.

Jean menyamankan duduknya dan mulai menyiapkan jari-jemarinya memainkan tuts piano itu. Tapi Jean tidak tahu ingin memainkan lagu apa. "Palette, mungkin aku akan memainkan itu." Gumam Jean.

Perlahan namun pasti Jean memainkan tuts lagu Palette dengan nada yang pelan tapi memiliki nada vokal legatura cukup tinggi.

"_Aishiteru wo tokashita ao wa, yasashii namida..._" entah kenapa pada lirik ini Jean tersenyum. Dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan ibunya yang ada di rumah. Wajah ibunya yang di sayangnya, wajah ibunya yang mengajarinya bermain piano yang membuatnya lihai, Jean merindukannya, "_Arigatou wo ukabeta aka ni, yasashii uta wo..._"

Jean begitu menghayati penyanyian lagu ini. Mulai dari nada rendah sampai nada yang tiba-tiba melonjak menjadi tinggi, suaranya juga merdu dengan legatura yang dia miliki. Membuat kesan lagu ini memang meiliki nada sedih namun juag memiliki sedikit rasa kasih yang tersembunyi dalam tuts piano.

"_Aishiteru wo egaite kuro wa, yasashii kioku..._" dan sekarang Jean teringat dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana ayahnya marah karena Jean menjalani pelajarannya dengan tidak baik dan berakhir kabur ke halaman belakang dan memanjat pohon sebagai tanda kalau dia ngambek, dan bagaimana ayahnya mengajarinya bermain biola tanpa ada amukan dan teriakan. "_Arigatou wo koboshita shiro ni, yasashii kisu wo..._"

Permainan piano dari Jean pun berakhir. Dia terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan sesuatu hal yang abstrak yang tidak tahu bagi Jean itu apa. Namun yang Jean tahu adalah dirinya merindukan rumah berserta kedua orangtuanya. "Ternyata pergi seenaknya saja itu tidak enak."

"Kau menangis?" ujar seseorang. Jean sontak menoleh pada orang yang berbicara itu. Yang didapatinya adalah seseorang yang berdiri tegak dengan postur tubuh tinggi sedang tersenyum lembut kepada dirinya seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan yang sepertinya miliknya.

"Siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Bertholdt Fubar, panggil saja aku Bertholdt." Orang yang bernama Bertholdt itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jean, masih dengan tersenyum manis pada dirinya, "Ini."

"A-aku tidak menangis." Secepatnya Jean membuang muka dengan semburat merah pada pipiya.

Bertholdt tertawa geli, "Lalu yang jatuh matamu itu air apa?"

"Ukh," seketika Jean menyabet sapu tangan Bertholdt dan mengusapkannya pada kedua matanya dan mengembalikannya kembali pada Bertholdt seraya berterima kasih.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Bertholdt. Masih berdiri tanpa dan menatap Jean lekat dan lembut.

"Jean Kirschtein." Jawab Jean singkat, "Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di daerah sini? Bukannya di sini tidak ada yang menarik?"

"Oh itu," Bertholdt beralih menduduki kursi kayu yang berada tidak jauh dari Jean, "Aku ingin mendaftar ke klub musik instrumental." Kata Bertholdt seraya menunjukkan formulir pendaftaran klub.

"Kau ingin mendaftar ke klub musik instrumental?"

Bertholdt mengangguk mantap, "Dan juga bersama kedua orang temanku."

"Bersama dua orang? Siapa saja?"

"Reiner Braun dan Eren Jaeger."

"EREN JAEGER!" sontak Jean berdiri menatap horror pada Bertholdt.

"Iya, Eren Jaeger. Memang kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Bertholdt dengan tampang polos. Ya wajar saja kalau dia tidak tahu.

_EREN JAEGER SI MONYET MAHO ITU!_ itu yang diterikkan benak Jean. Dan jangan lupakan Jean yang frustasi dengan menjambak helaian rambut coklat susunya. Jean benar-benar frustasi berat mengetahui seorang Eren ikut dalam klub yang dia idamkan ini.

"Je-jean..."

Sadar dari frustasinya Jean tertawa garing yang menyebabkan Bertholdt kebingungan.

"Ka-kalau begitu ka-kau bisa main a-alat musik apa?" tanya Jean kaku, shock masih melanda setengah jiwanya.

"Aku bisa main bass, Reiner bisa main drum, dan Eren main gitar."

_Marco harus mengungguli Eren. Marco harus mengungguli Eren. Marco harus mengungguli Eren. _Itu yang terus terputar di benak Jean. Menurutnya Eren adalah setan monyet iblis yang datang dari segitiga bermuda yang akan menghancurkan kenormalannya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Bertholdt beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke arah pintu.

"Mau pulang ya, hati-hati."

"Oh ya." Bertholdt berbalik badan sejenak dan menatap lekat Jean lembut, "Aku suka suaramu. Sangat merdu." Kemudian Bertholdt pergi entah dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Jean yang mematung.

_Ha?_

* * *

Raga Jean sungguh lelah. Dia baru saja pulang dari kerja sebagai DJ dan begitu pulang mendapat telpon dari ibunya. Jean akui dia senang mendapat telpon dari ibunya, namun jika dimarahi masalah pola makan dan hal yang lainnya tidak deh. Tapi Jean masih tetap merasa senang.

Dan sekarang Jean berbaring menatap langit-langit dengan berjubel majalah dan komik berserakan di kasur. "Jadi sudah memenuhi syarat tanpa perjuangan ya?" gumam Jean. "Sekarang tinggal mencari guru pembimbing dan semuanya selesai."

Secara tidak sadar Jean memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Dan dalam tidurnya dia bermimpi kalau dia berhasil sukses menjadi band indie yang go insternational.

.

.

TBC. . .

.

.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


End file.
